


Can you sleep with me tonight?

by magenta_llama



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Time, First Time, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Not really celebrating anything in the fic, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers is hopelessly in love, The time is somewhere between Christmas and New Year, Tony Stark is also hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_llama/pseuds/magenta_llama
Summary: Tony is having trouble sleeping. Or he's rather having trouble sleeping alone. So Steve ends up sharing his bed with him. In a bro way, of course.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	1. Night 1. Home Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Now also available in a podfic format :)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914187/chapters/54770458
> 
> ________________  
> I am not really sure if there need to be any trigger warnings here and which ones, if any. There's an episode of Tony being unable to fall asleep. I partially based that on my own past experience but I have no idea what that was. Plus I added some flashbacks from Tony's traumas. It's just a small abstract in the second chapter but if you have any triggers maybe it's better if you are careful.

Steve gave a yawn, stretching on the couch. "Home Alone" credit song had just ended, leaving him and Tony in somewhat awkward silence. 

For the first time, they were alone in the Tower for the holidays. Surprisingly, Tony didn't lock himself in the workshop entirely: he'd showed up for sparring a few times and even shared a couple of meals with Steve. And now they were watching a movie together - just the two of them, Stark sitting in a nest of pillows on the floor, his fingers swiping across holographic screens, but still hissing and making quiet "auch" noises each time Harry and Marv suffered from an especially rigorous trick of Kevin's. And the best part - no supervillains to try and ruin the day. These few days had been so good Steve was beginning to worry. 

"Well, I guess it's bedtime already," he said, giving himself an excuse to get up from the couch. "Goodnight, Tony."

"Yeah- Night night, Cap," Stark replied, picking up the remote control and scrolling down the movie library. 

Ready to leave the room, Steve stopped. "Are staying here?"

"Not sleepy," Tony said in a plain voice, his eyes fixed on the screen.

So there _was_ something to worry about after all. 

"You... okay?" Steve asked. "It's almost 2 am."

"Yeah, totally, why," Stark finally stopped his choice on "How the Grinch stole Christmas".

"Well, you don't look like you've been sleeping enough lately," Steve tried.

Stark rolled his eyes. "I'm _fine_ , mom."

The circles under Tony's eyes had somehow gotten even darker lately, and Steve found the fact a bit concerning. They'd been friends for a long enough time for him to understand when Iron Man was hiding something. As if being able to read Cap's mind, Tony finally looked up from the screen.

"Really, Cap. I'm fine. Come on, shoo, go away already," Stark said, looking a bit annoyed. But then his lips curled in a sly smile. "Unless you want me to join _you_ , of course. But then I guarantee neither of us is getting enough sleep tonight."

Tony winked at him, apparently trying to send Steve off with embarrassment. Steve was familiar with this tactic of his, and well, it may have been effective sometimes (alright, most of the times). But today the soldier was determined to stand his ground. So instead of his room, Steve went to the kitchen.

He returned after a few minutes, two mugs of hot cocoa in his hands. Tony smirked at him. For a moment, it seemed as if he was deciding on something. Then slowly, he took the mug Steve was handing him. 

"Okay, now," Steve dragged a pillow and a blanket down from the sofa and made himself comfortable on the floor by Tony's side. "What about your insomnia?"

Stark snorted. "So this is your strategy, Cap? Bribing me with cocoa and invading my personal space?"

"I guess?" Steve smiled. "And maybe catching you at a weak moment by sharing a blanket with you," he tried to respond in kind. 

Now Stark was outright laughing. "Is this your seducing technique?" Tony laughed so hard he spilt some cocoa on his own pillow. "Are you trying to seduce me, Rogers?"

This time, Cap's cheeks went rosy. He turned away, sipping cocoa from his own mug. And yes, maybe he actually _was_ trying to flirt with him. Just a little. Hey, _Tony_ did this all the time. Okay, maybe the blanket part was too much. Oh, God. Seriously? Did he say "sharing a blanket"? Steve felt the heat on his face intensify. It was just them being alone in the Tower, and spending so much time together, and- Gosh, he was so stupid. Why did he have to be so stupid?

"Come on, Tony," he said, gathering his dignity once again.

Stark gave a sigh. "Not gonna leave me alone, are you?"

"Am not."

This time, it was Tony's turn to look away. "Okay, fine. I've been sort of.. anxious? Lately. It happens. At night. Sometimes. Happy?"

"Anxious?" Steve echoed. "About what?"

Tony waved a hand in the air. "Just- anxious. I don't know, Cap. Just thoughts. Can't sleep. Make things. Watch movies." The man nodded at the TV screen. 

The soldier gave him a concerned look. "If there's any way I can help-"

"It's _okay_ , Steve," Tony interrupted him, somewhat sharply. Apparently, he didn't mean it to sound like that, so he put his hand on Cap's shoulder, apologetically. "And you are helping," he continued, his voice softer. "I'm really glad you stayed here for the holidays."

"Well, it's my home," Steve said, and Tony's lips quirked in a small smile. 

* * *

By 3 am, Tony was snoozing soundly, having dropped his head on Steve's upper arm. Carefully, the soldier reached out for the remote control and switched the TV off. Then, just as delicately, he slid the blanket over Tony's shoulders and shifted a little, making himself more comfortable on the floor. Tony slipped down a bit, his cheek now resting on Cap's chest. 

Steve gave out a small, satisfied sigh and closed his eyes, tilting his head just a little bit to bury his face in Tony's hair. 


	2. Night 2: Blueberry pie.

Steve opened his eyes at 6, Tony's head still on his chest. He even thought that maybe he was still asleep and having one of his 'Tony dreams' again. But the reality didn't vanish, so the soldier allowed himself to stay still for a while, enjoying the moment: Iron Man sleeping peacefully at his side, the man's breathing deep and steady, hands clutching at his waist. Steve would have given so much for all his mornings to be like this. For a chance to look at this man sleeping in the dim light, to feel the heat of his body against his own. 

Steve wondered if he could just stay like this, wait until he woke up, warm and sleepy and his hair messy. He wondered what Tony's reaction would be. Steve wasn't likely to ever find out. He shifted, freeing himself from Tony's grip, and got up. Then paused for a moment, thinking. Having made up his mind, he took the risk and lifted the man carefully, carrying him to the couch. Tony was deep asleep, unbothered by any movement. Smiling, Steve covered him with a blanket and stepped away. 

* * *

By 10 am, Steve had already jogged, had breakfast, checked his mail, worked out and read the fresh Daily Bugle issue. Unsurprisingly, Stark was still sleeping like a log on the common room couch. Steve had long quit any attempts to normalize the genius's daily regime and was simply happy Tony got a chance to catch up on his sleep for once, undisturbed by supervillain attacks, the necessity to show up at press-conferences, Thor and Hulk fighting over the last packet of chips one of them found in the other's stash or whatever demons Tony was facing every night. 

"JARVIS?" Steve called, putting the Bugle aside and staring at the ceiling. "Can you help me with something, please?"

"Of course, Captain," the robotic voice replied. "What is your inquiry?" 

"I want to make a pie. I was wondering, what..." Steve gestured with his hands in the air, trying to explain his request. "What would Tony like?"

"I'd recommend blueberry, Captain. Here are some of the best recipes," a few holographic screens appeared in front of Steve, showing cooking websites pages. "I assume you'll prefer to do the grocery by yourself?"

Steve smiled at the screen. He must have been predictable.

* * *

Tony stumbled into the kitchen, his nose up and sniffing the smell coming out of the oven. "Is it my birthday already? How long have I slept?"

Steve smiled at him, reaching out for the coffee brewer. "Just been making myself busy. You're right on time."

"Seriously?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "No lectures on sleeping on the couch and waking up past midday?"

"Firstly," Steve said, bending over the oven to take the pie out. "It's holidays. Sometimes I need a day off from being your personal babysitter." Stark grinned at him, but Steve went on, cutting any quip the man was about to drop. "And secondly," Steve turned away pretending he was checking on Tony's coffee in the brewer. "I slept with you, so-"

"You- _what_?" Tony stared at him wide-eyed. "What- I don't remember!" He whined. "Did I _get drunk yesterday_? JARVIS, Do you have the footage? I need-" 

" _On the floor,_ Tony. We fell asleep on the floor while watching movies."

"...oh. That's it?"

Cap nodded, clearing his throat and focusing on the bubbling coffee. Stark sounded... disappointed? Oh, come on, Rogers, you need to stop imagining things.

* * *

Tony tossed and turned from side to side, his midnight entertainment back in place. Flashbacks swirling in his head, dozens of _what-ifs_ and hundreds of possible consequences, if only he makes one wrong step, takes one wrong turn, doesn't make it in time. _What if_ he doesn't make it? He could feel the phantom pain in his heart, the shrapnel getting closer with each beat - or maybe it was real, he wasn't able to tell at this point. The cold along his spine, the air failing to fill his lungs, the sweat down his forehead. The thoughts stopped forming in his head, turning into a huge dark void he was falling into, his heart racing in his chest.

Tony set up sharply, turning the lights on with a gesture. "JARVIS?" He called.

 _"No anomalies, sir,"_ he heard the usual robotic voice answer.

Stark sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to catch a breath.

"Is Cap up?" he heard himself ask.

"I'm afraid not. Shall I wake Captain Rogers up now?"

"What- no." Tony got up, reaching for the water jar and poured himself a glass. He stayed like that for a few minutes, the glass in his hands, staring at his messed up bed. 

He just couldn't bear staying in his own room any longer. It felt like it had absorbed all his worst fears and he just sank into them every night. Should he move into another one? After all, the Tower had plenty of space. Hell, he was seriously considering sleeping on the couch in the common room from now on. The places he shared with the team made him feel better somehow. But if Tony ever refused to speculate on anything, that was the thing. 

He put the glass down and headed towards the door. The common room it was. But first... there must have been some of Steve's pie left in the fridge.


	3. Night 3: The bed.

"Tony. Hey, wake up."

Stark grumbled, tucking his face deeper into the couch back.

"Tony, it's 1.45 in the afternoon."

No response.

"I'll make coffee?" Steve offered. Tony seemed to ignore him for a few seconds, but then, slowly, he pulled his hand from under the blanket and gave a weak thumbs up.

The next sensation the billionaire registered was someone's fingers stroking his upper arm. The touch was firm and gentle, and quite nice to wake up to.

"Hmm?" he opened one eye. And oh, so, those were _Steve's_ fingers. Which was well, logical, since Cap and himself were the only two biological lifeforms in the tower at the moment. Stark closed his eye again, giving out an incomprehensible moan, and then stilled. Has Captain America just woken him up by _petting_ him?

"Come on, Tony." Steve squeezed his shoulder slightly and withdrew his hand. "Wake up."

Stark turned his head to the blonde, struggling to open his eyes. "You didn't make another pie, did you?"

***

"I... _hate_... supersoldiers," Tony panted when Steve blocked yet another punch of his.

Steve grinned, seeing right through his feint. He ducked from the real blow and lunged forwards, pinning the shorter man to the floor. "This will prepare you for a real combat situation."

Sluggishly, Tony tried to kick him off, but he was just too exhausted at that point. He was short of breath, he was _hot,_ and his tank top was wet and _sticky_ , while the damn Mr Human Perfection hadn't even broken a sweat. 

"Fine, fine, Capsicle. You win".

Steve jumped to his feet easily and offered him a hand. Tony ignored the gesture. "Not sure I can move anymore. Just let me die here alone."

Cap chuckled and stepped aside. "Well, maybe at least tonight you'll sleep better."

Stark turned his head slowly, watching his teammate walk to the other corner of the gym to fetch water. He did _not_ stare at his ass.

"... are you saying you just wiped the entire floor with me to _exhaust_ me to sleep?" 

Steve shrugged. "That's what helps me when I can't sleep," he said quietly and took a few gulps from his bottle.

Stark _whined_. 

***

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" 

Steve choked on his cocoa and started coughing fiercely. 

"To-" the blonde tried to draw a breath, but couldn't finish the sentence through another wave of coughing. 

"Like the other day!" Tony explained. "On the floor."

"You- you want to sleep on the floor? With, ah- me?" Steve wiped tears out of his eyes.

"Yes?.. I mean no, we can sleep on the couch. I mean, _you_. You can sleep on the couch. I'm fine on the floor. I sleep on the floor." 

Cap frowned. "This is about your camping in the common room lately, isn't it?" 

"Maybe?"

Steve gave a sigh. "Yes, Tony. I will, ah- sleep with you," he cleared his throat, masking the weak note in his voice. "And... I'm here if you want to talk, okay?"

"Not much to talk about," Stark grinned. "Nothing a night with Captain America can't fix." 

***

"Neither of us is sleeping on the floor, Tony," Cap eyed the nest of pillows and blankets the man was arranging. "If it's this room, it's the couch. For you, too. It's big enough for both of us and a Hulk, anyway."

"What, really? I am _that_ lucky?" Stark replied, ready to turn it into a joke, as he usually did. And then he processed Steve's sentence. "Wait, what do you mean 'if it's _this_ room'?"

"I believe a _normal_ bed is better for your back. We could sleep in mine if-" Steve stumbled, catching up on his own offer. "If you... If something is wrong with yours. I mean-"

Tony opened his mouth, but it took him a few seconds to even form a straight thought in his head. 

"I... wow. Yeah?" 

Cap's bed was _not_ big enough to fit a Hulk. And... it was his _bed_. His room. That was an entirely different subject.

Steve tried to sound as indifferent as he could only manage. "Why not? I, ah- I'm okay with that. I mean, not like _that._ But I'm okay with _that_ too. I mean, not with you," oh, shit. "No, that's not what I mean! What I'm saying is, it's just a bed. I've done this during the _War_. It was freezing, so we had to-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Totally bros, Rogers. No homo," Tony held up a hand, and then gave him a wide grin. "I mean, _unless you_ _want to_ ," he added before he could stop himself.

"Wh- what?" 

Steve's face went red. Tony giggled. "It's a meme, Steve. Relax. Bed is great." Bed was _wonderful._ Now he just had to find a way to keep his inevitable boner to himself, piece of cake. 

***

Bed was a terrible idea. Tony was lying on his half of it, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. What was he even _thinking_? Well, okay, if Captain America- if _Steve_ was inviting you to share a bed with him, you just didn't say "no" to that. The man did it out of a pure desire to help him with his insomnia, Stark reminded himself. Tony _specifically asked him to do exactly that._ But... How was he supposed to fall asleep _now_? He sure was distracted, no panic building up in his chest, but now- It would've been so much better had they stayed in the common room. It was so easy the first time they just fell asleep in front of the TV. This- The room, _the bed_ smelled like Steve. And he was right there, Stark could just stretch out a hand and touch him. No homo, yeah. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was so gone. 

"Tony?" Steve shifted to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Stark breathed out hoarsely and immediately cleared his throat. Okay, now, that was a betrayal. "Why?"

"You are short of breath."

Tony chuckled weakly, covering his eyes with his palm. "You're doing your supersoldier tricks on me again, Rogers?"

Steve kept silent for a moment. "I can't control my hearing, Tony," he said softly. "Look, if I can do anything-"

Tony turned his head to face him. Even in the dark, Steve's eyes were bright, and so intense, and he was so _close_. 

"Don't get it wrong, Cap," he said slowly, carefully weighing his words. "But... You know I have a certain reputation. It didn't come from nothing."

Steve blinked, and frowned. "Not sure where you are-".

"Have you _seen_ yourself, Rogers?" Stark panted. "I may be Iron Man, but I'm not made of titanium, you know. And I'm in bed with- with _you._ " Steve was staring at him, speechless. "What I'm saying is - Well, you know I'm- You've seen the newspapers. I'm no priest, and you know I swing both ways. And you are..." Tony gestured at him, waving a hand. "Just... your room was a bad idea."

"I-" Steve started. "So you are..."

"Yeah," Tony panted. "Anyway, don't sweat it. I've been good so far. Now if you'll excuse me," he sat up and was about to leave when Steve caught his wrist.

"Wait."

"Steve," Tony looked away. "Really, I-"

The soldier pulled just a little but it was enough for Stark to lose his balance and the next second the blonde was on top of him, face lit up by the glow of arc reactor, eyes intent on Tony's face.

" _Reputation_ , you say?" he asked quietly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it :3  
> \---------------------------  
> I also have a tumblr: magentasuperherollama.tumblr.com (or magenta-llama.tumblr.com  
> And a twitter: twitter.com/magenta_llama  
> where you can find my drawings, edits and other stuff I make.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Can you sleep with me tonight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914187) by [magenta_llama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_llama/pseuds/magenta_llama)




End file.
